Young Justices Crazy Team
by a-halfblood-with-attitude
Summary: The team are a crazy bunch. Probably the fact that it's comprised of an archer assassin, an annoying food-loving speedster, a martian, a kryptonian clone, an atlantean and Batman's side ki- I mean partner. Wanna know what stuff happens with them? Then read on...
1. Piano Songs

Piano Songs

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice (I wish I do though).

* * *

There was one way Wally was certain he could annoy people on a Saturday afternoon. Well, being an annoying speedster like he and his uncle were they'd figured many ways including: speaking different languages, raiding food cupboards, running around non-stop, complaining about basically anything and talking with criminals – this was the short list. The leaguers by now had figured that not only super speed were a speedsters most used superpower but also being annoying at every moment possible.

So when mount justice decided to get a piano (for some crazy reason or another) Wally knew just what to do.

Batman was busy on a league mission and the team were just chilling – or staying whelmed as Rob put it. M'gann was trying cookies again and the others were on the sofa watching a comedy movie about pets.

Wally got up and walked to the piano. He ran to his bag and picked out a book labelled 'Annoying piano songs' and skipped to the page with his favourite song. Even before he had super speed he'd learnt it.

He sat down on the chair in front of the piano and looked at the black and white keys.

It started as a simple quiet tune but got louder and had more parts the further on. By the time it was loud enough for the team to hear they looked at Wally and walked over to join him.

"What are you playing Baywatch?" asked Artemis.

"A song. Do you like it?" he answered back.

"No, could you cut it out? Supes is going crazy!"

Mission accomplished, thought Wally, the whole team are annoyed now you can stop.

He played the final cord and the echo bounced around mount justice.

"I have this other song, do any of-"

"No," they all screamed together interrupting Wally.

Maybe the piano wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

A/N – Wally is me! I literally turn my keyboard on the highest volume and play the most annoying songs one of which is crazy frog. I know this is my first chapter and I already have ideas for more so please review, follow and favourite! XD

~superheros17


	2. PPAP

PPAP

Disclaimer: All credit goes to the creators of Young Justice and the writers of the songs Heathens and PPAP.

M'gann walked into the living room to ask anyone if they wanted to play a game when her ears were hit with the sound of shouting (no doubt Artemis and Wally arguing about something stupid) and a song playing loudly in the back ground. She just stood there watching for a few minutes.

"What are you doing?" M'gann asked both of them who in turn looked at her.

"Wally said PPAP is better than heathens!" Artemis screamed.

"Yeah well Artemis said heathens is better than PPAP! She is so wrong!" Wally shouted aiming it at Artemis more than telling M'gann.

"Calm down you two! What is PPAP and heathens anyway?" asked M'gann.

"Heathens is the best song in the world sang by Twenty-one Pilots!" Artemis said.

"PPAP stands for pen-pineapple-apple-pen the best song in the world" Wally said.

"How can you say that?"

"I just did that's how!"

"You have such a bad taste of music!"

"Oh it's me who has a bad taste in music, is it?"

"Duh yeah, who else?"

"Hmm let me think? Oh yeah, you!"

Artemis then threw a pillow at Wally's head. He dodged it with ease and then threw a pillow back at her. They kept throwing stuff at each other making a big mess in the living room. M'gann couldn't take it any more – she telepathically held them in the air and they then fell silent.

"I hate you!" murmured Artemis.

"I know you mean love!" answered Wally back.

"Just stop you two! Why can't you get along with each other?" M'gann questioned.

Artemis and Wally glared between each other.

"We have very strong different opinions," surprisingly Wally agreed with Artemis on this.

The woman's voice announced the arrival of Robin - _Robin B01._

"Hi everyone!" he greeted before being bombarded with shouts from Wally and Artemis who were still held in the air by M'gann.

"Dude, tell Artemis how much better PPAP is than heathens!"

"Robin you better tell Kid Idiot how much better heathens is than PPAP or I'll follow you home and murder you in your sleep!"

"She would never do that you have to side with your real friend!"

"Hey who said I'm not his friend?"

"Me!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Who says?"

"Me!"

"Guys just stop! Truthfully I think Cake by the Ocean is better than either of those! If either of you start arguing again I'll get Batman to come and stop you two from going on any more missions for the rest of the week!"

That shut them up but it didn't stop their silent feud of glares, glances and slicing their heads off and pointing towards each other.

A/N – I hope you liked this short story about PPAP and Heathens. Heathens is one of my favourite songs (not including theme tunes) and I think PPAP is just really weird. I also kind of like Cake by the Ocean. I wanna see which song is the most popular out of the people who have read this story so go and review!

Also thank you to 7h1n9 for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

~superheros17


	3. She's Gonna Kill Me!

She's gonna kill me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice (perhaps on an alternate universe or timeline I do. Hmm, I'm going to have to have a chat with Wally about that sometime)

"Dude, stay whelmed!" Robin told Wally.

"You expect me to _'stay whelmed'_ when I have a crazy assassin archer trying to kill me?" asked Wally.

"Come on. It's not like whatever you did would make her want to kill you. It can't have been that bad. You two always drive each other crazy – yet here you are."

"You haven't seen what I did to her!"

 _EARLIER ON THAT DAY_

Artemis was just getting into her hero attire ready for an after school patrol with Green Arrow (seeing as thankfully she didn't have any homework). She grabbed her bow and arrows from a box and nearly fell down the stairs when she realised they were pink and glittery. Ollie would worry if she didn't get there soon so ran to where they needed to meet.

* * *

Artemis ran in to mount justice and nearly tripped over her own feet. She was now wearing her civvies.

"Where's Kid Jackass?" she all but screamed.

Robin walked up to her with a confused look on his face, "I don't know anyway, why do you want to find Kid so bad?"

"Don't play dumb with me boy blunder. You know exactly where he is but you told him you wouldn't tell me. So tell me or I'll wipe your guts all over this floor," Artemis ground out.

"Ok, ok," Robin said, hands up in surrender, "He's in Central City with the flash."

And with that Artemis stormed off to take a zeta tube to Central City.

Once she had gone Wally walked out from his room to meet Robin.

"Dude, she totally fell for your plan," Wally said with a sigh of relief.

"She'll find out sooner or later you're not there though and come back to the mountain," reasoned Robin.

"Yeah but when she gets here I'll be ready!" Wally replied.

Wally was screwed.

A/N – Wally really messed with Artemis this time. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, please review, follow, favourite and anyone's welcome to give me suggestions for other chapters.

superstar072299 - Thank you!

cutie0612 - Lol, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Legitmistress123 - I agree heathens is amazing but I do also like Cheap Thrills as well like you.

Guest - I get that my sisters really annoying as well.

~superheros17


	4. The Prank

The Prank

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or the German language.

* * *

After a boring day at school Wally decided to go straight to Mount Justice. At least there he'd be able to cause chaos with Robin and have a bit of fun with the team.

When he was a couple of minutes away Wally had an idea. It would drive the team nuts! This is going to be awesome, he thought.

Inside Mount Justice it was fairly quiet. M'gann was trying to make cookies and Conner was watching static. Robin had gone to do some training and Artemis had just arrived. A gust of wind sounded the arrival of Wally.

"Hallo, mein freunde!" he said happily.

Everyone including Robin and Kaldur stared at him confused.

"Wie geht es euch allen?" This question was followed by silence.

"Dude, what are you on about?" asked Robin.

This is where the fun begins, realised Wally, smirking.

"Ich spreche in Deutsch!" he shouted.

There were more confused glances.

"Ich werde Deutschland, tschüss!" and with that he disappeared.

He may have told them he was going to Germany – not that they understood him. Well he would get a sausage from Germany and then find Barry.

Ten minutes later he and Barry were sitting eating dinner in Central City (Barry's house). Wally had told him all about the prank and now he was going to join in.

"I know quite a bit of German," Barry told Wally as they were running to Mount Justice, "so ask me questions and I'll try to answer them!"

"Yes!" said Wally, pleased with himself.

"Jeder ist hier!" said Barry.

"Lässt auf eine Show!" replied Wally.

"Ja!"

"Welche Art von Chaos warden wir Verursachen?" asked Wally conversationally.

"Essen Sie alle ihre Nahrung!" exclaimed Barry.

"Groβartige Idee!"

Throughout this exchange the team had decided to call a code red. This being crazy, hyper speedsters on the loose. It was called often – too often. When it happened Batman got an alert on his phone and he would then excuse himself from whatever he was participating in to help the younger heroes and sometimes the league.

Today however Batman was just sitting in the Batcave looking through files. When the alert popped up he immediately took a zeta tube to Mount Justice where he was greeted by the sight of the team looking confused towards Barry and Wally who were sitting on the sofa eating sandwiches, talking in German.

How did Batman know they were speaking German, you may ask? Because he's Batman! After a while he decided to but in.

"Was sind Sie zwei redden?" he asked.

Barry and Wally not being that surprised that he knew German courtesy of the fact that he is Batman!

Wally answered, "Die Tatsache, dass Sie Wonder Woman mögen!"

"Was! Ich nicht mag sie!" Batman shouted.

"Ja, Sie tun!" Wally and Barry said synchronised.

"Nein, ich nicht," said Batman.

This went on for another hour before it was stopped when the team were given a recon mission to complete.

Even though Batman doesn't agree, Wally and Barry believe they won, years later the team still wonder what the bat and two speedsters were arguing about.

Translations:

Hello, my friends!

How are you all?

I am speaking in German!

I am going to Germany, bye!

Everyone is here!

Let's put on a show!

Yes!

What kind of chaos can we cause?

Eat all of their food!

Great idea!

What are you two talking about?

The fact that you like Wonder Woman!

What! I do not like her!

Yes, you do!

No, I do not!

* * *

A/N – This is my German themed chapter which I hope you liked. I'm currently learning German but for this I also used a bit of google translate. If any one who read this chapter has any ideas for a Christmas chapter then please tell me because I will post one either on Christmas or Christmas eve.

cutie0612 - Thanks! Yeah he does deserve what's coming his way. I'm pretty sure she won't kill him.

7h1n9 - Thank you, I hope you liked this one as well.

May the force be with you

~superheros17


	5. Really Wally

Really Wally!

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.

* * *

Wally had just taken the zeta tube to mount justice and was walking out of it. Artemis was sitting watching TV with Conner and Robin. Kaldur and M'gann were somewhere else, not in the cave at the moment.

Walking towards the kitchen was when it happened. Wally had always been clumsy and today was just proof.

He took one step forward and tripped over his own two feet. The phone that was in his hand landed on the floor with a loud smash of breaking glass. The three who were watching TV heard a small smash and then a loud scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The three ran into the kitchen to see Wally crying with a broken phone in his hands. The whole screen was smashed and you could hardly see any of the icons. Robin walked towards Wally and patted him on the back.

"It's ok Batman will get you a new phone," Robin reassured his crying friend.

"Are you sure?" asked Wally looking up.

"I'll tell him it's for the team communication reasons," said Robin.

"Ok," Wally said calming down.

Throughout this exchange Conner and Artemis just watched confused. Why would Robin say Batman would give kid a new phone? The two just decided to walk back in to the living room and continue watching TV.

* * *

A/N – What I think would happen if Wally dropped his phone. Yeah I know it's pretty short but so what. If you have any ideas send them to me (either by PM or review). Please follow and favourite.

cutie0612 - Thanks :) . The reason Robin doesn't know German is because he hasn't had a chance to learn it yet but after this he will try to as he understood some of it was German but didn't actually know the meanings of the words was. Don't really know if that made any sense though.

You guys are awesome!

~superheros17


	6. Pancake Day

Pancake Day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice for the millionth time.

* * *

Wally slowly woke up to the sound of a quiet crackling, the smell of mixed batter and a sweet smell in the air. Then he remembered what day it was.

"IT'S PANCAKE DAY!" he screamed with glee.

He bolted up and climbed out of bed at a speed which rivalled his uncle's own and rushed down the stairs.

Walking into the kitchen he could see two stacks of pancakes pilled incredibly high and another next to a person who was cooking more.

"You made pancakes!" he said to his uncle happily, who Wally was staying arounds house.

He ran and hugged Uncle Barry before sitting at the table and grabbing a pile to eat.

"You better save some for me!" warned Barry.

Wally nodded whilst stuffing a pancake in his gob. It had that delicious taste of warm fluffiness only pancakes could encounter for.

"These are to die for," he said in a melodic tone.

Suddenly out of nowhere a man with thick black shades and a black jacked followed by white trousers and black trainers pushed back his long silky gold hair and said, "To die for, did I hear that right?"

Barry had dropped the pan on the stove and was standing in a fight pose. Wally hadn't woken up fully yet and was still a bit tired but still turned around and gave the man a confused stare.

"Well I know I heard correctly because I'm never wrong," he said matter of factly.

He got out a gun and put it next to Wally's head but too quickly for Barry.

"You said to die for."

With a start Wally woke up back in his own bed, breathing heavily. Then he sighed, just another pancake dream. He proceeded to look at the date on his phone, which was next to his bed - _1 MARCH._

He was going to have to wait a whole year till the next Pancake Day.

* * *

A/N – So I finally decided to update. Hope you all enjoyed this Pancake Day short chapter! Did any of you like the twist?

Legitmistress123 – hmm, yeah strange. I think Batman will probably just go along with it even if he doesn't believe the excuse, I mean he is a billionaire.

Until next time!

~superheros17


	7. Opera Night

Opera Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice (sadly) but I do own the protocol.

* * *

When Green Arrow found out that Artemis liked music he decided to plan a bonding trip.

Green Arrow was the type of guy who wanted to do more with his 'family' and since Artemis was his 'niece' whenever he found something that she or Roy had interests in he would plan a day out. So he planned a day out.

It was last Saturday when Artemis, her Mum, Oliver, Roy and Dinah were out having lunch in ihop. They were having a normal conversation – or as normal as it could be for them. Artemis just kind of randomly said she enjoyed listening to music. No one really commented about it but another conversation about something completely different started and none of them really thought too much more about Artemis's statement.

Then a couple of days later out of the blue Ollie comes up to her and Roy telling them the next Sunday coming they would all be going to watch an opera show.

When Artemis said she liked music she meant pop or rock or even jazz but not opera. This was kind of expected though, I mean once Ollie found out Roy got really good scores in a science test (well for Roy) and took them all to a science museum because he thought Roy enjoyed science.

Every time something like this happens Roy and Artemis go through protocol (basically different excuses).

Step 1: I am ill. After patrol the day before the trip the duo would try and convince Ollie they were too ill to go on the trip and that he should go without them. This never really worked though because he would always say they were fine a minute a go whilst fighting the baddies. After that he would feel their head and they would be cool so he would say, "Rest and in the morning you will feel better for the trip."

Step 2: I have homework. They would say that there was homework due for the next day and so they would have to cancel but Ollie would say, "Do it instead of patrol tonight," – for Artemis or "You don't go to school anymore so you can't get homework," – for Roy. That excuse never worked either.

Step 3: Sleep through the alarm. This would be the easiest step and might actually work save for the fact Roy still lived Ollie and Dinah and Artemis's mum wouldn't let her miss the trip with Ollie.

Step 4: And if all the prior steps didn't work then finally they would go and try to sneak off. They did once try paying Captain Boomerang to escape from jail to keep Ollie busy but then Cap turned around and kidnapped them - to say the least Artemis's mum, Ollie and Dinah weren't pleased.

So on that fateful night Artemis and Roy ended up sitting through the entire opera bored to death whilst Ollie watched on happily.

"So much for a fun Sunday afternoon," Artemis said sarcastically.

* * *

A/N – I hope you enjoyed this one! I guess it's probably a bit weird and I know I haven't updated for a long time but my muse has gone and moved away and word on my computer hasn't been working very well. Also I've changed my pen name as you can see. I always appreciate reviews follows and favourites, I will try answering them in PM's from now on. Thank you to everyone who has read this I'll try to post more.

Random girl - (chapter 2) Thanks. Yeah heathens is good.

Guest - (chapter 6) Thank you XD

Thegirlytomboy - (chapter 1) Lol. I could imagine that happening with Robin and Wally.

Thegirlytomboy - (chapter 2) Yep, everyone's different and that is good! Was that inspiring? :)

Happy reading!

~ a-halfblood-with-attitude


	8. Daredevil Roller Skater

Daredevil Roller skater

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Daredevil.

* * *

Of course for her birthday Artemis's sister would get her roller skates.

Her sister, Jade, always managed to get Artemis the most random presents that had a hidden meaning. And this time it was roller skates.

She would have to use them once not be rude and where else but the mountain. On the streets she'd get laughed at, at home there was no room, they'd slow her down on patrol and missions and at school didn't seem too pleasing either.

Artemis sat on the couch and pulled them out of her rucksack. She slipped them over her socks after taking off her boots she was wearing. She also brought with a helmet.

Standing up and skating forward she then put the helmet on, not before doing a perfect spin. As she was too busy looking at the floor she didn't notice a boy watching her.

"Are you copying Daredevil?" asked the red head.

Artemis looked over to Wally.

"What?" she said confused.

"Have you never watched Daredevil?" he looked over at her plain, still confused face, "well he's this blind man who at night is a vigilante and by day a lawyer. When he's walking around the city during the day he uses a stick but if he needs to run off for hero biz he just leaves as if he doesn't need it."

"I don't see how this relates to me," replied Artemis.

"I just saw you do that perfect spin without a helmet or anything and then you put it on. You don't need a helmet!" finished Wally.

He was definitely going to show Artemis that show sometime and there was no way she was getting out of it.

* * *

A/N – Sorry its short but I don't really have a better ending. I still find it funny that Matt is using a stick and then the next moment running without it - even if he does need the stick to conceal his secret identity. Anyways please review, follow and favourite.

17171717 - (chapter 4) Thanks and yes I get what you mean but for the purpose of this story he doesn't.

~ a-halfblood-with-attitude


	9. You Want Us To Do What?

You want us to build a castle?

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning and the team were doing all their favourite activities prior to not having any missions recently. M'gann was baking, more likely burning, something ; Superboy was watching his favourite TV show – static ; Artemis was messing with her arrows on the living room floor ; Kaldur was in Atlantis for the time being and Wally and Robin were doing something somewhere which none of the others could be bothered find out what.

Black Canary then walked in followed by Batman, Wally and Robin. M'gann also came in with a tray of cookies that Wally went and took one of.

"These are the best babe," he said in his flirty manor. As usual Artemis then hit Wally in the head.

"What's in the box?" Kaldur asked as he walked in, returning from his home land.

"I'm glad you asked, Kaldur," started Black Canary, "It's a build your own castle."

The team all looked at her confused. Why would Black Canary get a build your own castle?

"As there isn't really going to be any missions today we are assigning you the task of building this castle," Batman explained.

"Why do you want us to build a castle?" questioned Artemis unimpressed.

"It's a team building exercise," Black Canary answered putting the box on the table and then leaving with Batman.

"Well I guess we should start," said Robin, opening the box.

"I'll get snacks!" Wally screamed coming back after 30 seconds with bags of crisps and biscuits.

Robin tips out the all the parts to find pieces that created a knights castle.

"This is going to be fun," Artemis said sarcastically.

"Hey cheer up," Wally told her walking back in with a pile of snacks, "It can't be that boring!"

 _1 MINUTE LATER_

"I'm bored is it done yet?" This statement from Wally was followed by groans from the rest of the team.

"Dude we literally only just started and this activity is supposed to keep us busy all day! Quit moaning!" Robin screamed at him.

"I can't, it's my default setting."

Robin looked at Artemis, "Is there a turn off switch somewhere on him?"

"Sadly, no."

After many hours, quite a few arguments and some spilt drinks they had finally finished and built something that… sort of resembled a castle. Black Canary then walked in to see how they had done.

"Well… it is something," she commented with a frown.

On the side of the box was a picture of a toy castle, around 80cm tall with two children playing with it. It looked like a wooden version of a lot of the castles built around the 14th century, with turrets and doors that could open. Somehow the team had managed to get it stuck into near enough a pile of pieces with a few things sticking out the top.

"Well I think this failed," Robin reasoned.

"Yes, I think I agree," said Black Canary.

* * *

A/N – Thanks for reading this! It's longer than the last chapter! I realised it's nearly been a month so here you go. If you enjoyed please follow, favourite and review. Thanks to all those who have done so already and even just for you people who have read it!

GAMEGIRL1314 - Hi! Thank you!

~ a-halfblood-with-attitude


	10. Sports Day

Sports Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice as much as I wish I did.

* * *

Today was the day – sports day.

Wally used to hate sports day. It was all to do with whether you were good at P.E, which Wally wasn't. He'd often been the slowest, the one who never got passed balls or the one who couldn't catch.

Then Wally became Kid Flash. He spent all his free time with the team out on missions running around in tight fitting spandex.

After a few weeks they were told sports day would be held the next Tuesday. Wally then realised he may win some of the races and not be marked as a loser. But then it was ruined because of common sense.

He and the team had been lazing around in the mountain after a mission. It was supposed to be a simple covert mission but you know how it goes with the team. They finally got back to the mountain and just decided to sit.

Wally had mentioned excitedly that in two days' time his school would be having sports day but of course he had to explain it to M'gann and Conner. Then obviously Artemis would have to come along and spoil it.

"You know Baywatch, you won't win any races," she had told him whilst flicking through a magazine.

"I'm a hundred times faster than you Arty. Why wouldn't I win?" Wally argued.

"Without super speed I bet you're like a sloth – if you start running around faster than your usual pace people will start linking your bright red hair and faster reflexes with Kid Flash. That will be the end of your superhero career." Artemis had said casually.

So that Tuesday morning he walked through the big black gates of Central City High wearing his white P.E shirt with black shorts.

He tried to look happy as he walked towards his form room to sign in and then to the field for his first activity, but he wasn't.

Having tug of war first he didn't have to do much acting seeing as he wasn't exactly the strongest person in the world. Even when he was trying his hardest along with the rest of their team they still didn't win.

After that there was a quick break and then bench ball. Why Wally signed up for tug of war and bench ball he had no idea. Bench ball basically consisted of throwing balls and catching balls. He could neither throw nor catch balls very well.

In the end even though the sport was supposed to be _bench ball_ for Wally it was more like _dodge ball._ Everyone ended up aiming the balls at him and the only way he'd be able to dodge was if he used his super speed which would've given away his secret identity. None of the teachers even said anything about it though so Wally just gave up and tried shielding himself the best he could. At least the bruises will fade was the only positive thought he could make from it.

After that nightmare had ended it was lunchtime (#bestmealoftheday) where Wally could just sit and eat before the running.

Walking into the boiling outdoors he lined up for the running. Wally was going to be in the 5th race. Basically the whole class would line up and then they'd race around the field once. You got more points for coming in a higher place and the points were for your house which in total led to there being a winning house. Wally's house, Newton, often came near first place but hardly ever won.

Finally when it came to his turn, he got into a starting position like the rest of his class and when the whistle blew he was off. And by off he meant jogging lightly in line with the slowest people in his class. Reaching the finish line he collected his bag to watch the last of the races. The results came soon after and guess where Newton came? 2nd place – by one point, meaning if he would've over took one more person they could've won. Just his luck.

Well at least there's next year. Oh wait is that good or bad?

* * *

A/N – I wrote this after my sports day at school last year but it wasn't the best day of school seeing as I'm not very good at P.E nor do I like it that much. Literally, I've had this for like a year but here it is, late. What did you expect? Anyway I hope you liked this, please review, follow and favourite.

~a-halfblood-with-attitude


	11. Thunder Bugs

Thunder Bugs

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.

* * *

Thunder bugs – the most annoying things in all of history (well apart from hyper speedsters but that was a whole other story).

They just flew around and crawled on anything and they especial loved Superboy. Superboy on the other hand didn't return the affection.

"Get off, aaaaah, get off me!" Conner screamed trying to wipe them off. Every time they flew back towards him.

It was going to be a long day.

"Why are you screaming," asked M'gann as she ran in with the others.

"These bugs won't get off me!" he replied, annoyed.

"Looks like Supey has some new best friends," whispered Wally smirking with Robin.

"Be nice Wally," warned M'gann.

"Sorry M'gann," Wally said.

"I have an idea!" piped up Zattana walking in.

Everyone looked towards her, listening to what she was about to say.

" _Tup a dleihs dnuora rennoc ot tcetorp mih morf eht rednuht sgub!"_ said Zattana.

Conner looked down at his arms and all over his body. None of the bugs were touching his body all were a centimetre away.

"I put a shield to stop the bugs getting to you Conner," Zattana said answering the unspoken question.

"Thank you!" Conner said and then, "yes, I'm free!"

He ran off into the mountain followed by the others giving each other a look.

"He seems whelmed," commented Robin.

The team just started going back to doing what they had been at the start wondering how Superboy could be that happy with just flies gone.

* * *

A/N – Me and Superboy are on the same page. I hate thunder bugs too :(

Anyway though, I'm thinking of leaving this story as it is now. I haven't really been updating it at all or anything lately and I haven't watched young justice for quite some time either as I don't like it as much anymore. I said as much I still enjoy it and if it was on I'd totally just sit there and watch it but yeah. I hope you guys have enjoyed and if you're still here from when I started this then damn thank you for reading it for this long. If not then still big thanks for reading this and all you guys' reviews, it means a lot.

Live long and prosper!

~a-halfblood-with-attitude


End file.
